Roman Reigns
Anyways, so, is here where i talk about scylla!Roman going on his own to fight this one monster because he thinks said monster isn't all that strong, he can deal. But he underestimates things and ends up hurt, and only isn't killed because this one large lumberjack guy intervenes, chops the monster up with his axe, and takes Roman to his small cottage to help him heal up? Surprise! Lumberjack is Big Show! Most humans are completely ignorant about the existence of monsters, and Show is still pretty shook by seeing that monster and is like "Woah, what was that?" when Roman wakes up and Roman figures it's going to be hard to pretend that didn't hap-pen, so he just explains to Show straight what's up, and that him and his friends hunt down monsters to keep people safe. Show is very WHAT, REALLY? about it, but since he saw the monster with his own two eyes he has no reason not to believe Roman (also Roman was quite loaded with weapons and traps, he was clearly hunting something). Roman is very hurt though, so he can't just walk away, and his radio was broken by the monster so he can't call Seth or Dean to pick him up, so he decides to stay put in Show's house so he can recover. It's going to take a consider-ably shorter time since he's not human, but he tries to pretend he's more hurt than he looks to keep up appearances. But, problem: Show treats him very well and is just overall super sweet and well, Roman is just always hiding and has little to no contact with anyone aside from Dean and Seth (and they aren't exactly examples of kindness) so Show's actions are just REALLY GOOD. All the food he makes for Roman and the way he's genuinely worried about him and treats his wounds... Roman is conflicted on the inside because one side is I think I'm falling for this human while his other side is like Don't DO THAT YOU ARE A SQUID MONSTER AND YOU CAN'T HIDE THAT FORM HIM FOREVER??? And indeed, staying shapeshifted as a human the whole time he's in that cottage is kinda burning through his energy, he's used to stay as a human for way shorter periods of time,not three full weeks. And he's so scared of Show seeing him as a monster. SO SO SCARED Oh, Roman is so glad to be able to have baths, not only because he can be in water,but because it's one of the few times he's completely alone, without Show, so he can stop looking human for a few minutes. But it's not even close to being enough. And Show doesn't understand why Roman seems to be getting "sick" after a while. He seemed to be recovering fine from his wounds, but then the whole thing slowed down, and Roman is all sluggish and weird. Something strange is up, but he can't tell just what exactly And then, the inevitable day comes where Roman just collapses. He's almost fully healed, he could have just walked back to his hideout, but he's weak from shape-shifting + Show is very caring and everything is pretty bad. Show enters Roman's room one day and he just sees... tentacles everywhere on the bed. And Roman can't even muster the energy to try and begin to explain, he's just sprawled in bed and mind fuzzy. He just... needs to stay in real form for a while, no big deal... When he does register Show in the room his heart almost stops, like OH NO, OH NO!!! And he sees Show approaching him very cautiously, with this look of sheer shock, and almost fear on his face, and Roman's heart is breaking some, like, fuck, he's gonna kick me out... Roman was really taking a liking to this human Roman flinches a bit and slowly nods his head, he assumes Show sees him as a hideous monster now, and he can't bring himself to look him in the eye and just talk about this, clear any doubt Show might have.Category:Characters